blazey_da_hedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice/Transcirpt
Jcu2012:*swims to Ari* 6:34Z!:I'm dead. 6:34Jcu2012:ARI NUUUUUUUUU 6:34BlazeSonic:THAT WE'VE EVER LEARNED 6:34Jcu2012:Well IDC about Z :ARI!!?!?!?!?!!? 6:35Z!:*someone comes over to Ari* 6:35BlazeSonic:THE MOST IMPORTANT THING THAT WE'VE EVER LEARNED-Ok I'l lstop 6:35Jcu2012:*slaps Ari* 6:35Z!:It's X. 6:35BlazeSonic:HAPPY NOW? 6:35Z!:*grabs Ari* :*runs away 6:35Jcu2012:X!?!?!?! 6:35AriThereYet:*LE IS STILL PASSED OUT* 6:35Z!:*Z randomly wakes up* :ARIII :NOOO :X KIDNAPPED HER 6:35Jcu2012:*finds snowmobile* 6:35Z!::ooo :*hops on* 6:35Jcu2012:Z COME ON :YOU DRIVE 6:35BlazeSonic:I feel left out now 6:35Jcu2012:*pulls Blaze on snowmobile* 6:35Z!:X: I'm gonna destroy you Ari :AHAHAHAH 6:36BlazeSonic:OH YEAH X? :BLAZE IS GONNA GET YOU 6:36Z!:ok I am the only one who has a drivers liscence so here goes nothing :*drives* :*2 seconds later* 6:36Jcu2012:I HAVE A DRIVER'S PERMIT 6:36AriThereYet:*le wakes up* where am I? HOLY CHIZ 6:36Z!:*crashes snowmobile* :GODDAMNIT 6:36AriThereYet:AUGHHHH 6:36BlazeSonic:*LE SAVES ARI* 6:36Jcu2012:*goes flying* 6:36AriThereYet:*passes out again* 6:36Jcu2012:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 6:36Z!:X: *stabs Ari* :AHHAHAHA 6:36BlazeSonic:AND IS FALLING DOWN A CLIFF, AND FALLS INTO WATER 6:36Jcu2012:*lands in snowbank* :WTF Z!?!?!?!?! 6:37BlazeSonic:AHHH 6:37Z!:Z: *sitting on ice* :meh 6:37BlazeSonic:I AM BLEEDING TO DEATHHH 6:37Jcu2012:NICE DRIVING Z 6:37Z!:OH NO 6:37AriThereYet:*dies* 6:37Z!:X GOT BLAZE :AND STABBED HER 6:37Jcu2012:NUUUUUUUUUU 6:37Z!:NOOO HE KILLED AIR 6:37Jcu2012:MAI BLAZEY 6:37BlazeSonic:MY LAST WORDS ARE 6:37Z!:*ARI 6:37BlazeSonic:JOHNNY DEP IS THE BEST MALE ACTOR EVER :*DIES* 6:37Z!:ok jules I guess we're gonna have to walk this out :*walks* :WE ARE WALKING ON THE ICE :DO DO DO 6:38Jcu2012:*walkss* 6:38Z!:WE ARE WALKING ON THE ICE :KRUSTY KRAAAAYAYAYAYAYAY 6:38Jcu2012:I'M SO FRICKIN COLD 6:38Z!:YAYAYAYA 6:38BlazeSonic:*LAPPAH MAGICLLY APPEARS OUTTA NOWHERE* 6:38Z!:OMG BLAZE :WHERE IS ARI? 6:38BlazeSonic: :BLAZE IS DEAD 6:38Z!:AND X? :OK LAPPAH 6:38Jcu2012:WHERE IS THEY!?!?!?!! 6:38Z!:WHERE IS BLAZE AND ARI? 6:38AriThereYet:Ira: Ari is dead, X killed her. Bwahaha. ~ Fansfavorite9 has joined the chat. ~ 6:38AriThereYet:AND NOW I SHALL RULE THE WORLD 6:38Jcu2012:IMMA FIND X. 6:38Z!:THUC 6:38AriThereYet:BWAHAHAHAHAAAA 6:38Z!:JOIN OUR RP 6:38Jcu2012:HOLA THUC 6:38AriThereYet:MWAHAHAHAHAHA 6:38Z!:WE'RE IN ANTARTICA 6:38Fansfavorite9:Im good 6:38AriThereYet:Ohai Thuc 6:38Z!:AND ARI AND BLAZE ARE DEAD :AND :UM 6:38AriThereYet:^ 6:39Z!:ME AND JULES :ARE :LIKE TRYING TO FIND X 6:39AriThereYet:IT'S CRAY CRAY CHIZ 6:39Fansfavorite9:Im preoccupied 6:39Z!:ok :) :HAVE FUN :anyways 6:39Jcu2012:*sees X* Z LOOKIES! 6:39Z!:*finds X* :Well my brother. :It has been a long time. 6:39Jcu2012:DUH :DUH 6:39Z!:X: You think I want you here? GET OUT! 6:39Jcu2012:DUH 6:39Z!:Z: WHERE IS ARI? Jcu2012:*pulls out a gun* 6:39Z!:X: HAHAHAHA I WILL NEVER TELL YOU :Z: *snaps fingers* Jules, do your thing 6:40BlazeSonic: :AND BLAZE? 6:40Jcu2012:START TALKING YOU LETTER! 6:40Z!:YEAH WHERE IS BLAZE 6:40AriThereYet:Ira: Mwahahahahahhahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 6:40Z!:Z: Fudge you *shoots Ira* :loljk 6:40AriThereYet:(Whoaaaa :(Bad Z. 6:40Z!:I didn't mean to curse 6:40AriThereYet:xD 6:40Z!:sorreh :// Jcu2012:X, WHERE ARE ARAY AND BLAZE! 6:40Z!:anyways :X: SLAVES...REVEAL THE DEAD ONES :Slaves: Here the are. 6:41BlazeSonic:(OOC: Don't worry, this is an episode of Chat d I'll cleout :*clean 6:41Z!:Z: *GASP* ARI....NOO...ARI ::O 6:41Jcu2012:*pulls out another gun* 6:41Z!:Z: AND BLAZE :UGGGH 6:41Jcu2012:THAT'S EET! *SHOOTS X* 6:41Z!:X: *dramatically, slow motionally falls to floor* Jcu2012:*shoots X again* 6:41Z!:Z: Ok, now lemme pull out me "Blaze and Ari come back to life gun" 6:42Jcu2012:*le throws X into the water* 6:42Z!:*brings Ari and Blaze back to life* 6:42BlazeSonic: :BUt where is Blaze? 6:42Z!:OK NOW LET'S GET OUT OF THIS FOKING PLACE 6:42Jcu2012:And that's that. 6:42Fansfavorite9:Im here! 6:42AriThereYet:*le wakes up* Where da chiz am I? 6:42Fansfavorite9:To save the day Z!:THUC 6:42Jcu2012:*finds another snowmobile* :GUYS COME ON 6:42Z!:*grabs Ari* NO TIME TO EXPLIAN 6:42Fansfavorite9:Ari! 6:42Z!:WE GOTTA GO TO THUC'S PLANE 6:42Jcu2012:*hops on snowmoile* 6:42AriThereYet:OKAY 6:42Jcu2012:IM DRIVING! 6:42BlazeSonic:*wakes up* WILLY WONKA? 6:42Fansfavorite9:Waiy 6:42Z!:Ari is like...wtf? 6:42Fansfavorite9:Before we go 6:42AriThereYet:I'm very confused now! Z!:*drags Blaze* 6:43Fansfavorite9:How sexy do I look in black 6:43Jcu2012:*starts up snowmobile* 6:43BlazeSonic:B ~ Welcome to the PotNoodles Wiki chat ~ 6:43BlazeSonic:*BRB 6:43Z!:Agggh you girls are so heavyyy 6:43AriThereYet:HEYYY :*slaps* :SHUSH IT 6:43Jcu2012:IM LEAVING 6:43Fansfavorite9:*Helps Ari* 6:43BlazeSonic:SHUT UP WONKA 6:43AriThereYet: 6:43Fansfavorite9:Ari if you keep going 6:43Z!:well I am not strong enough to haul two teenage girls across antarctica okay? 6:43Jcu2012:YOU GUYS COMING? 6:43Fansfavorite9:Elatt will get married 6:43BlazeSonic: :I can carry Blaze 6:43Z!:*gets in plane* 6:43Jcu2012:I FOUND A FORKING SNOWMOBILE 6:43Fansfavorite9:Jules 6:43Z!:COME ON LAPPAH AND BLAZE 6:43Fansfavorite9:Come to the plane 6:43Jcu2012:Wot. :*drives to plane* 6:44Z!:NO IT'S THUC'S PLANE 6:44Fansfavorite9:*Flies plane sexily* :OKAY WAIT 6:44Z!:WAIT :*gets home* :WAIT 6:44BlazeSonic: :Blaze has a concussion 6:44Z!:WE FORGOT ARI 6:44Jcu2012:WOT 6:44Fansfavorite9:HOLY 6:44Z!:omgggeee 6:44Fansfavorite9:Ugh 6:44Jcu2012:SHEET 6:44Fansfavorite9:Aria Jade 6:44Z!:thuc fly your plane back sexily 6:44BlazeSonic:HOW DARE YOU LEAVE VIOLET WONKA 6:44AriThereYet: 6:44Fansfavorite9:Kay 6:44Jcu2012:ARI 6:44Z!:WE FORGOT ARI 6:44Jcu2012:WE LEFT YOU 6:44Z!:FLY BACK THUC 6:44AriThereYet:HEY! 6:44Jcu2012:SOORY 6:44Fansfavorite9:*Flies to Ari sexily* :Ari dear :Im so sorry 6:44AriThereYet:WOT DA CHIZ 6:44Z!:*grabs Ari* 6:44AriThereYet:Eeep 6:44Z!:*throws into plane* 6:45AriThereYet:OWWWW 6:45Z!:NOW LET'S GO 6:45Fansfavorite9:*Gets shot* (brb bbl) :xD :Dramaaaaa 6:45AriThereYet:(xDD) ~ Fansfavorite9 has left the chat. ~ 6:45Z!:wtf :*flies plane :Ok 6:45Jcu2012:Here's a blanket Ari *hands blanket to Ari* 6:45Z!:*Gets back on VW chat* :HIII GUYS :;D :VW chat: What...the... AriThereYet:Okay, someone mind telling me what the chiz just happened? *takes blanket* Thanks Jules 6:45Z!:THE END